The Lost Prince of the Crystal Empire
by carlyhodorski
Summary: Based on the stories of war between steam and diesel, this is my version of how a lost prince came to rule his kingdom. Can this young prince save his kingdom? Find out in this epic tale of friendship, family, and love.


**Based on the story of Anastasia, this a human tale about friendship, family, and love. In this story, the diesel empire wasn't always evil. No, it was once known as the Crystal Empire, which I got from the My Little Pony series. It was called the Crystal Empire not only because it sparkled like gems, but also because the good and kind spirit of many of it's inhabitants was plain for all to see. You will learn about it's history and how the empire's lost crowned prince, Eugene, came to rule the empire. Here is Chapter one. Enjoy the show!**

History of the Crystal Empire

Once upon a time, a long time ago, in the magical kingdom of the Crystal Empire, there once lived a young prince named Eugene. On his ninth birthday, his parents, Emperor Fredrick and Empress Sabrina, gave him a magical medallion. This kind of medallion was given to all the members of the royal family. Now these medallions have very powerful magic and with time and practice, those who wear the medallions can unlock unbelievable magic powers. People throughout the empire believed that if you believe in what the eyes can't see, the medallions would protect it's wearers from harm. Everyone was happy living in the Crystal Empire, but one fateful day, Emperor Diesel 10, an evil power-hungry sorcerer from the northern isles, invaded the Crystal Empire. He attacked Fredrick and Sabrina, then he came after the rest of the royal family in the palace. Prince Eugene bravely chose to face Diesel 10 on his own so that his siblings would be spared. When Diesel 10 tried to strike Eugene down, the medallion saved Eugene by keeping him from getting killed. But Eugene got knocked out and suffered from a bad case of amnesia. When Prince Eugene woke up, he saw that he was in a house of one of the Crystal Empire's residents with a face smiling at him. the person was a man with fair skin, green eyes, platinum blond hair, wearing a tan shirt, an emerald green vest with blue diamond buttons, dark grey pants, and black boots.

?: Good morning young man you got knocked out and I came and got you to nurse you back to help. My name is Derek. What's your name?

Eugene couldn't remember anything, not even that he was a prince. So he told Derek about his problem.

Eugene?: (confused) I can't seem to remember. I don't know if I even have a name. All I can remember is getting knocked out and that I woke up in this house of yours.

Derek: Oh dear, that is bad. Would you like me to give you a name until you remember your real one?

Eugene nodded in approval. He couldn't remember anything and he would be pleased if he had something that people can call him by.

Eugene?: Oh yes please.

Derek: Okay. Now let's see. What name can I give you? Ruffus? No, that wouldn't suit you very well. Carlos? No, that name won't work either. Oh I know, I'll call you Flynn. Do you like that name? Flynn?

Flynn: Like it? I love it! Thank you, Derek!

Derek: You're welcome, Flynn.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Eugene's brothers and sisters had just escaped from one of the secret passageways in palace.

Amy: That was a close one. Wasn't it?

Pearl Patches: It sure was, Amy.

Everyone else: Yeah!

Amy: Come everyone. Let's get far away from here until it's safe to return.

Pear Patches: But what about Eugene?

Amy: We can only hope that he is with someone he can trust.

Then Amy sang a lullaby from "Prince of Egypt".

Amy: Hush, now dear brother.

Be still now, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the streams.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby,

so I'll be with you when you dream.

River, oh river float gently for me.

Such precious cargo you bear.

Do you know somewhere he can live free?

River, deliver him there.

To be Continued...

 **Greetings everyone, and I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the "The Lost Prince of the Crystal Empire". Tune in next time for chapter two of this epic story event. This is carlyhodorski, signing off!**


End file.
